


A Beginning Of Something New

by invisible_women



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_women/pseuds/invisible_women
Summary: Regina and Emma had a one night stand but the brunette said it was a mistake.Emma was hurt by Regina's statement but she didn't push her any further. Now Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. Will this pregnancy bring them together or make it worse? This story takes place after the curse broken. Regina is elected as a Mayor agian.Henry is born to Emma and Lily. Lily gave Henry to adaption. Graham is alive in this fiction. This is a G!P story. Emma G!P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a great writer so if there is any error pardon me. English is not my primary language. I am trying my best to get rid of my errors.

"I am pregnant" Regina whispered looking at the pregnancy test kit. (I mean 20th pregnancy test kit). There weren't any immediate, obvious pregnancy symptoms, but there were signs such as fatigue, loss of interest in things, mood swings, and the constant need to urinate. Common tender breasts, fatigue, mood swings, morning sickness, and hormonal changes. Today Regina snapped at the shop owner for not giving her the pregnancy test kit and threatened to burn his shop. (You can't blame the shop owner. Now he is running out of the pregnancy test kit.)

"Oh God! I am pregnant. How did this happened?" Regina whispered looking down at her stomach. There was no visible baby bump.

Instantly Regina's hand went to her stomach. She has a baby growing inside her womb. This should be a nightmare. Regina can't be pregnant. She took the magic portion to stop her pregnancy and not to carry the Leopard's child. She is infertile but one thing can break the curse, True love. There is no way in hell she is pregnant unless she slept with her true love.

"No." Regina shouted in the empty bathroom. No way in hell the irritating blonde can be her true love. It's true they slept together once. It happened several weeks before. But that was a mistake at least that's what Regina said to herself. She is carrying the savior's Spawn, a charming gene.

"Swwwannnnnnnnnn" Regina shouted getting frustrated. (May be they should have used a condom). Luckily Henry is not home or else the poor boy will be scared to death.

"I am going to kill her!" Regina shouted again and walked out of the bathroom.

Regina left the mansion like a mad woman possessed. It's time to pay visit to the Charming family. She had a wicked grin on her face. Well today is definitely an interesting day! Someone is going to die in Storybrooke today.

"Well Charming family ready or not here I come" Regina thought. Get ready for some action.

Emma still not used to see Mary Margaret and David as her parents. When she found out that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she freaked out. Honestly who wouldn't be, we can't blame her .At first she was angry at her parents for leaving her in the wardrobe. Seriously, in a fucking wardrobe! She was mad at them for not protecting her because of them Emma suffered a lot during her childhood days. Jumping from one foster home to another, never had a constant place to stay, never had a family. When she met Lily, Emma finally thought someone was there for her, somebody was there to care about her, was there to protect and love her. But everything was smashed when Lily betrayed her. She didn't know Lily was pregnant when they parted their ways. When Henry came and found her on the twentieth birthday at first she was shocked to see him. It's true she never liked to use protection. She always loved to fuck woman raw without any barrier. But when she found out Lily was his other mother she was dumbstruck and felt hurt.

"How could Lily do this to her?" Emma thought. Life has changed a lot after she came to Storybrooke. Emma found her birth parents finally. Emma forgave them for what they had done to her after all life is too short. Now they are one big happy family.

Mary Margaret served them breakfast. Emma's mouth watered at seeing the food.

"Thanks mom" Emma said. Mary Margaret smiled in return. She loved when Emma called her mom. The poor Charming family, the truth is they don't know what is going to happen in few minutes.

They were all eating their food, when the front door slammed open. The Charming family startled at the sound. Everyone turned around to see who the intruder was. They were shocked to see who it was. There stood Regina, fuming with so much anger that is enough to burn the whole house. No one moved, everyone stood shocked at seeing the amount of anger radiating from the brunette's body. Regina's look meant only one thing " Just don't get in my way".

Regina grabbed the blonde by her shirt collar and slammed her against the wall with so much force. This happened in a fraction of second. (Seriously how fast Regina can move)

Mary Margret shrieked at the impact and David was about to save her daughter from danger.

"Hey! What the hell. That hurts." Emma moaned in pain. Fuck this woman is stronger.

"No you don't get to talk. This is your fault. You idiot" Regina lashed out at her still holding the blonde's shirt collar. Emma looked confused. What the hell did she done now? (Is Regina punishing her for eating bear claws?)

"Regina let Emma go" David said sternly.

"Don't worry I am not going to kill your precious daughter. At least not today" Regina growled.

"What the hell did Emma do to make Regina this angry?" David thought. But Emma looked still confused.

"Regina what do you mean this is my fault? I swear I didn't give candies to Henry. That boy is lying" Emma said looking at the scary brunette. Regina rolled her eyes at the dumb blonde.

"Regina leave Emma alone. Let's talk." Mary Margret pleaded.

"For God sake your total family is frustrating!" Regina shouted at them. She let go of Emma, who slumped against the wall. Regina paced the living room trying not to lose her self- control or else she would kill the entire Charming family, worse burn the entire Storybrooke. Everyone watched the brunette with rapt attention. David and Mary Margret were ready to attack the brunette if she tried anything. Emma still looked confused, she don't know what she did to rile the brunette this much. Then the light bulb turned on.

"Regina if this is about the paper work I will finish it sooner. Don't need to go kung fu panda all over my ass" Emma said sarcastically.

"Miss Swan if you don't shut your mouth right now? You will suffer a slow painful death" Regina said through her gritted teeth, trying her hardest not to kill the blonde.

"Regina please Tell us what happened. I am sure Emma wouldn't have hurt you consciously." Mary Margaret said softly fearing for her daughter's life. Regina rolled her eyes at the pixie haired woman.

"Yes Regina please Tell us" David tried.

"Fine you want to know what happened. I am pregnant" Regina said glaring at the total family.

Three sets of eyes widened at the brunette's statement.

* * *

**Mary Margaret: wait what Regina is pregnant. Who would have done that? May be I should ask Ruby.**

**David : Wow! Someone got Evil Queen pregnant. He definitely had balls to do that.**

**Emma : I am going to kill that bastard, if that is the last thing I do.**

* * *

 

Emma was still confused.

"Why is Regina shouting at her for getting pregnant?" Emma thought.

"Regina I still don't understand, why are telling me this is my fault?" Emma pouted like a child. Now Regina definitely lost her self-control. Regina can't believe she slept with the blonde. Well, the blonde was definitely good in bed. It was the best sex she ever had, not that she will admit it openly. Her pride would be hurt. Regina shook her head to clear her mind. This isn't the time for gloating Emma's sex skills. She looked at the pouting blonde. God! She looked so adorable. Regina wanted to hug her like a teddy bear and pepper kisses all over her face. Fuck! Regina where did that come from, snap out of it. You are an evil queen, not a five year old girl. Fuck you Emma Swan. Wait, she already did that.

"Regina Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. Regina simply gave her another "shut the fuck up" look.

"Regina, I think Emma is right. How any of this is my daughter's fault?" David asked equally confused.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse" Regina thought.

"Regina we are waiting" Emma pouted again. Regina wanted to kiss the pout out of her face. God snap out of it! Get a grip Regina. You are mad at the blonde. This isn't time for Romance.

"Regina" All of them tried at the same time.

"For the love of god, I am pregnant with Emma's child. You idiotic peasants" Regina spat out losing her patience.

"What?" All the three of them said in unison. Their jaws dropped to the floor that is inhumanly possible and their eyes popped out of their sockets. (Like a cartoon character.)

"What a dumb family" Regina thought.

* * *

**Mary Margaret: I am not sure that is physically possible.**

**David : no comments *uncomfortable***

**Emma Swan : There will be no savior in this town any more.**

* * *

 

Regina stared at all the idiots. She don't know what was going through their idiotic brains.

"Still why I slept with ! She was charming." Regina thought.

It was Mary Margaret who broke the silence.

"Regina Are you sure it was Emma" Mary Margaret asked carefully not wanting to make the brunette even mad.

"Oh please don't tell me that you forgot about Emma's little baby maker" Regina asked sarcastically.

"except it wasn't small" Regina flushed at the thought. Snap out of it Regina!

"Regina" Emma said blushing three shades of grey.

* * *

**Mary Margaret: I really don't want to know that.**

**David : *still uncomfortable* Too much information.**

* * *

 

Memories flashed through Emma's mind, it was still fresh. She could never forget that fateful day. Regina was lying beneath her moaning in pleasure. It was music to Emma's ears. Regina had her head thrown back against her shoulders screaming her name to the high heavens, scratching her nails on her back, marking her. Emma junior twitched at the thought. Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable. Regina must have sensed it. Regina looked at the blonde's crotch, the bulge was evident.

"Seriously I can't believe you" Regina growled. Emma scratched her neck and smiled at her sheepishly. David and Mary Margaret shared a confused look.

"Well you weren't complaining at that time" Emma whispered.

"Excuse me what did you say Miss Swan. I didn't hear you" Regina asked glaring at her.

"Hmm nothing" Emma replied nervously.

"You better not open your mouth. I am already suffering because of you" Regina muttered.

"Regina you know it takes two to make a baby" Emma said

"what did you say Miss Swan" Regina growled.

"Regina please calm down" Mary Margaret said softly.

"Regina Are you sure it is my child" Emma asked. Ok May be that was a wrong question. Something hard hit the blonde's head. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was her mother's scared face , her father's stunned look and Regina's smirk.

This is an important announcement to all the people in Storybrooke , if you plan to live for another ten months in Storybrooke please don't come any where near Regina Mills. Guys please take this matter serious.

**Please leave your reviews. I planned to continue this story only if i get enough reviews :)**


	2. A Beginning Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a strong magic in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am reminding you that I am not a great writer. I have posted my other works on Fanfiction.net.  
> If you guys want me to post my other works here please tell me.

_Their chests were almost touching each other and Emma could feel the brunette's body heat radiating towards her. For a moment neither of them spoke. When their eyes met, it's like they were instantly connected. Regina's eyes were breathtaking. Emma lost herself deep in her eyes.(Love is when you look into someone eyes and suddenly, you go all the way inside to their soul and you both know instantly.)When Regina moistened her lips, the blonde groaned. When Regina bit her lips, the blonde grew harder. Emma's body ached for the brunette's touch. Emma needed Regina like she needed oxygen to breath. Emma was struggling to fight the urge to taste the plump lips. She wants to map the brunette's body with her fingertips. Emma wanted Regina to be the one to initiate the kiss. Regina closed the final distance between them and her lips were so close to Emma that she could smell the brunette's hot breathe. Regina smelled like apples. Regina fisted Emma's shirt collar in both of her hands and pulled her closer. Regina stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer to Emma and their lips slowly met for the first time. Regina's lips was smooth almost velvety against the blonde's lips. The kiss was like an electric shock, lightening up their entire body. Energy coursed to their veins, awakening tingling sensation all over their body. Emma wanted to savor this moment. Neither wanted to stop the magic they created. Emma held Regina's face with her hand. Then, gently placed a hand on either side of Regina's face and stroked her cheek, her hair and side of her face along the jaw line. Emma slowly walked Regina backward until she hit the wall. Emma cupped her ass and slowly lifted her up never once breaking the kiss. Regina draped her arms around the blonde's strong shoulder and deepened the kiss. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's slim waist inviting the blonde to feel her body. They moaned when their body molded to each other. Emma's hand slid down to the brunette's short skirt and she grabbed onto her ass. Regina gasped when the strong hand squeezed her ass gently._

"Oh Emma" Regina moaned and pushed her ass cheeks into Emma's hand wanting more. Regina's moans were music to her ears, Emma wanted to hear more so she grabbed both of her round globes and squeezed it roughly making the brunette moan her name again from her beautiful lips.

"Oh God Emma"

"Emma," Mary Margaret was trying to wake her up for 10 minutes. Emma was lying flat on the ground.

"Hmmm," Emma murmured.

"Emma Open your eyes," she tried again. Emma was in her own paradise.

"Wait, this isn't Regina's moans," Emma thought still not opening her eyes.

"Emma, wake up." David tried this time. Still there is no response from the blonde.

"Miss Swan, wake up right now." Regina shouted losing her cool.(That definitely worked.) Emma stirred lightly.

"What the hell?" Emma groaned as she slowly and slightly opened her eyes. Mary Margaret was looking at Emma with wide eyes and her face was too close.

"Hi Emma," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Jesus! you scared the shit out of me," Emma said clutching, her heart.

"Sorry I was worried about you," Mary Margaret said sarcastically. Emma tried to sit up, her head was throbbing.

EPOV:

What the hell happened to my head? I tried to think. Then it hit me, Regina tried to kill me. Regina is pregnant with my child. Sure we didn't use protection but Regina said she was in birth control or something. My head is still pounding. I looked around and saw a broken plate. Fuck! Did she hit me with the plate? How am I going to survive for another 10 months? God please save me. I am screwed and I deserve this. I should have used a condom.

NPOV:

"Emma Are you alright?" David asked.

"Yes Dad, somehow I managed to survive." Emma replied holding her head.

They all still didn't recover from the incident. Mary Margaret and David were happy for becoming grandparents.

"God my head hurts," Emma groaned.

"Oh please it was nothing," Regina said rolling her eyes. Emma finally saw the culprit responsible for her pain. Somehow she managed to stand up with the help of her mom. They all still didn't recover from the incident

"Regina why did you do that," Emma asked still holding her head.

"You deserved it," Regina lashed out.

"I am going to file an attempted murder complaint against you" Emma said pointing an accusing finger in the brunette's direction. Regina looked amused. She started to laugh loudly.

"Oh please you are all bark and no bite" Regina smirked.

"Oh please Regina we both know, I love to bite," Emma said with a cocky grin. Regina gasped at the statement.

* * *

**Mary Margaret: I think I have a temporary hearing problem.**

**David : smooth Emma, real smooth.**

**Regina Mills : oh god those lips felt heaven against my skin. No snap out of it. Dangerous zone, think about David in Snow white's sweater, Eww! Gross.**

* * *

 

Both of them involved in a staring contrast neither willing to back down. Mary Margaret cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. Regina scowled at her.

"So ,Regina how did you get pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Do you want me to teach you "The Birds & Bees story", very sorry I don't have time for this," Regina said sarcastically. Mary Margaret deadpanned. This woman is impossible.

"Are you sure about being pregnant? Have you taken a pregnancy test?" David asked awkwardly.

"Yes 20" Regina said getting bored and tired of their questions.

"What 20" they all said at the same time.

"Please close your mouth before your soul flies out" Regina snapped. They instantly closed their mouths.

"You should call an obstetrician as soon as possible." Mary Margaret said softly.

"She is right Regina." David nodded

"I will not listen to childcare lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine." Regina snapped.

Both of them were hurt by the brunette's statement. Emma can see the pain in their eyes. She knows that feeling. She felt the same way when Henry found her. It's not her parent's fault. They wanted to give her a best chance. Regina can't blame them. She doesn't have any rights. Regina is really taking this so far. Emma can't take this bullshit anymore.

"What the hell is your problem? If you are pregnant it's not only my fault, it's your fault too. You have to stop lashing out at others. This isn't their fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Leave my parents out of this. They don't deserve any of this." Emma shouted angrily. She was tired of the brunette's behavior. Both Mary Margaret and David were happy that her daughter was supporting them. They also felt sad for Regina.

"Miss Swan" Regina tried but Emma didn't let her.

"No you don't get to talk. You are going to keep your mouth shut and listen to me. Your anger is not going to take us anywhere. We both know this isn't my fault. There is nothing you can do to change your past. All you have now is the present moment, so make use of it. Make new memories and don't do anything you regret. Do you understand?" Emma asked. Regina nodded dumbly.

Good, Now I am going to take you to the hospital. First we need to confirm the pregnancy. Then we can talk about other things .So stop being stubborn and cooperate with me. I know it's hard for you, I understand but snapping at others is not going to solve anything. You should learn to accept things. Now go and get in my car so that I can take you to the hospital" Emma said sternly leaving no room for argument. Regina is dumbfounded. Emma's outburst surprised her. She can see the anger in hazel eyes. Mary Margaret and David are proud of their daughter. At least she is not afraid of Regina.

* * *

**Mary Margaret: Finally! Who is ready for some hope speech?**

**David : Go Emma! You are a charming. *grinning***

**Regina Mills : Wow angry Emma is such a turn on. I could feel the dampening of my panties.**

* * *

 

"Regina you alright," Emma asked. Regina shook her head in agreement.

"We are not taking your car. It's a death trap." Regina mumbled.

"Fine Take your own car. I will follow you." Emma said. Regina still didn't move.

"Do you want a kiss? If you don't like it, you can return it." Emma said and gave her a wolfish grin. Regina glared and stormed out of the room in rage.

"Young lady I think we should talk" David said sternly.

"Dad, please not now," Emma whined. Emma knows what they are going to talk about and she felt uncomfortable.

"Emma keep it in your pants and Keep your pants on" David said smirking.

"Dad," Emma blushed furiously.

"Emma I think you need protection" Mary Margaret.

"Mom," Emma whined still blushing.

"Yes Emma, if you are going to meet Regina again, it's necessary." Mary Margaret said firmly.

"Mom I don't think Regina can get pregnant again" Emma said looking confused.

"Who said anything about Pregnancy?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Then what are you talking about?" Emma asked still confused.

"I mean you should take the gun. Please wear helmet and you need an armor" Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Mom I am not going for a war" Emma deadpanned.

"Oh Emma I think you need to protect.." Mary Margaret stammered gesturing her crotch area.

"Mom seriously" Emma shouted. David looked amused.

"What? It's Regina, anything can happen" Mary Margaret huffed.

"Thanks mom. I can take care of myself" Emma puffed her chest proudly.

"Yes, but your injury begs to differ." Mary Margaret said pointing at her head.

"Mom it was an accident" Emma said and rolled her eyes.

"No it wasn't," David and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"Emma, please understand I don't want you to die soon" Mary Margaret pleaded.

"Jesus Mom, don't be dramatic" Emma said. Mary Margaret finally gave up.

"Wish me luck and you should know Regina won't kill me. She wants me. You know what I mean" Emma said and winked at them.

"Emma we really don't want to know that" David said with a flush.

"Geez guys, you are no fun" Emma pouted.

Storybrooke hospital…

After Dr. Whale took Regina's blood sample for pregnancy test, he said they have to wait for the test results.

Now Emma and Regina are standing in the corridor shouting at each other.

"Dammit woman you are so frustrating" Emma shouted clearly irritated by the brunette's behavior. Emma is losing her patience. She can feel her magic coursing through her body.

"And you are damn annoying" Regina lashed out.

"I am trying to help you Regina but you are acting so high and mighty to accept it" Emma replied.

"I don't want your help." Regina said stubbornly.

"Excuse me it's my child we are talking about, I need to be part of her/his life. You have no right to decide that," Emma said gritting her teeth.

"No, this is my child." Regina said sternly.

"You are not pregnant without my help." Emma said smirking. Regina glared at her.

"It's all your fault. That night was a mistake." Regina said angrily.

"Say that again I swear I will break your arm." Emma shouted her magic pulsing through her nerve ending threatening to spill out. Emma tried hard to control her magic but the brunette is not helping. Emma's eyes are dark with full of anger.

"I will say whatever i want. You took advantage of me." Regina seethed. Emma is fuming in anger, she backed the brunette against the wall. Regina was trapped. Emma laughed loudly making Regina gulp a little. Emma looked at her with a mischievous smile. Suddenly the blonde's face turned more serious.

"I took advantage of you. Now look at me and say that again" Emma growled. Regina is little scared now. She clamped her mouth shut.

"If I remember correctly, you begged me to touch you. I remember every word. Every whisper" Emma said and gave her cocky grin.

"Oh really I must be out of my mind" Regina said sarcastically.

"Of course you must be out of your mind because I was fucking you." Emma taunted.

"Don't you dare?" Regina glared.

"Oh yeah this must be fun, you were accusing this was my mistake because Mayor Mills it was you who begged me to fill you up. You were the one who moaned and screamed my name all night." Emma said and laughed loudly.

"How dare you? You fucking moron" Regina said hitting the blonde's chest.

"Emma please don't stop fucking me! Please don't ever fucking stop" Emma said imitating the brunette's voice. Regina tried to hit her again but the blonde caught her hand.

"Let me go Miss Swan or I will destroy you." Regina threatened. Emma ignored her.

"You are pathetic Miss Swan. You can't take care of Henry. How are you going to take care of this child? You are not a parent material. All you do is run away when things get complicated. I am pretty sure that's why Lilith left you" Regina taunted making the blonde burn in rage. Emma clenched her jaw, her veins popped out. Emma's magic went haywire. Regina can sense it but that didn't stop the brunette from insulting her again.

"May be she finally realized that you are good for nothing, that you will leave her sooner or later. How are you going to take care of this child?" Regina said and looked at the blonde with disgust. Emma couldn't take it anymore. Emma let Regina go, she have to leave the place before she does something she will regret.

"I see the truth hurts isn't it" Regina laughed again.

"Do you want to know the truth Regina? You are just another notch in my bedpost. You are nothing but a common whore who willingly spread her legs for me and that night meant nothing to me. You are just another pussy for me to fill." Emma immediately regretted what she said. She clamped her mouth shut. She doesn't know what made her to say that. The words came out of her mouth without her knowledge. She felt like someone controlled her mouth.

"Regina look I am" Emma didn't even complete the sentence. Regina's slap echoed in the empty hallway. Emma rubbed her now reddened cheek. She deserved it.

"Save it Miss Swan. I hate you! You absolutely disgust me!" Regina shouted tears welled up in her eyes at the blonde's word. She doesn't want to break down in front of Emma.

"Regina look I am sorry I didn't," Emma tried but the brunette cut in.

"I don't want to see your face again" Regina shouted anger evidence in her eyes. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked tears from her eyes. Emma's heart ache, she tried to touch the brunette.

"Don't touch me, I am nothing but a common whore" Regina said and tears flowed down from her eyes freely as she stared at the blonde.

"Do me a favor and never see me again" Regina said turning back.

"Regina please I swore" Emma started.

"Just leave me alone" Regina said and left the speechless blonde. Emma cursed herself. She didn't mean to say those words.

"Fucking shit" Emma shouted and hit the wall with rage.

They both didn't see the black hooded figure watching their conversation silently.

"That was fun. I am going to destroy your happiness Regina until you are left with nothing." The figure smiled mirthlessly.

**Guys please leave your reviews. Let me know what you think so that i can continue this story.**


End file.
